Exile
by Mr. forkle
Summary: Exile my version. The way I think it should be.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie was lying in bed when all of a sudden, _friend, friend,_ Sophie got up. Someone was transmitting to her, but she didn't know who it was. She walked out of her room quietly, to make sure Grady and Edaline didn't hear her as she went to track down the thoughts of the person who was transmitting to her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sophie jumped. It was only Sandor.

"Why do you have to scare me like that?" she asked

"Sorry." Said Sandor. "But where are you going?"

"Why do I have to tell you everything?"

"Because I have to make sure your safe,"

"Fine" Sophie said annoyed Sandor acted like he had to know everything. "Somebody is transmitting ' _friend friend'_ so I'm going to track down their thoughts,"

"Okay, But I'm coming with you," said Sandor.

"Fine, but don't tell Grady and Edaline,"

"Okay, let's go," They walked out the door. Sophie kept going following the thoughts, they went into the forest when Sandor said, "Where are we going?" asked Sandor. "Why are we going in the forest?"

"Well because that's where this person is," Sophie said. She continued to run to find the person. Sophie was getting closer she felt it, when the person started running away. She tried to catch up, but it started to get away-unless she found a way to boost her speed.

A _brain push_.

She shoved the warm energy humming in the back of her mind into her mind into her legs and felt her muscles surge with a tremendous burst of power. Her feet barely touched the ground as she raced over the soggy soil, leaving Sandor far behind.

The person's thoughts turned clearer again.

 _She was catching up._

The extra energy didn't last as long as she'd expected, though, and as her strength drained she found herself barely able to stumble forward.

Sophie kept walking until she saw something that looked like a unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

But I thought unicorns weren't real, Sophie thought.

"What do you think you're doing running away from me like that,"Sophie spun around, it was only Sandor. "Wo what is that?" he asked pointing to the unicorn looking thing.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a unicorn, or that's what humans call it,"Said Sophie.

"let's go home," Sandor grumbled.

"First we have to figure out how we're bringing that,"said Sophie pointing to the unicorn.

"We are not taking that with us," said Sandor loudly.

"I'm staying here until you agree,"

"Fine,"Sandor grumbled.

"Good," said Sophie, as she transmitted pictures to the unicorn of it following her. Finally the unicorn understood and followed Sophie. They got to the end of the forest.

"Go tell Grady and Edaline the story and tell them to come here."

"Okay," said Sandor.

"WHAT?" said Grady and Edaline, as they walked out the door "that's an alicorn," they looked at each other and smiled.

"oh I thought it was a unicorn," said Sophie

"What's a unicorn?" asked Grady and Edaline.

"It's what humans call it,"

"oh, okay," they said as they led it to an enclosure. Sophie tried to get it to go in it's enclosure, transmitting it pictures over and over, until finally the stubborn alicorn listened.

"Sophie, what do you want to name it," asked Edaline

"I'll ask her," said Sophie, As she asked the alicorn what to name it.

"I think she's saying her name is Silveny," said Sophie.

"Okay, then Silveny it is," said Grady.

"I think you should go to bed Miss Foster," said Sandor.

"Me too," said Edaline. "it's pretty late,"

"Okay," Sophie walked to her bedroom, got undressed and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie got up and saw a note on the floor that said:

Come to the cave, that you got

kidnapped from, in 3 days at

sunrise. We're having a meeting.

"Which cave?" Sophie asked a bit to loud.

"What are you talking about?" Sandor asked, as he walked into the room. "where is that from?" Sandor asked, as he went to pick up the paper from Sophie's bed.

"I don't know," Sophie grumbled. "that's what I'm trying to figure out," Sophie tried to snatch the paper out of Sandor's hand, but he was holding it with a too tight grip.

"This isn't a good idea," said Sandor. "I don't think we should go,"

"Who's we?"Sophie asked. "I'm going myself,"

"NO. You definitely aren't going alone," Sandor said a bit too loudly. "if you're going I'm coming with you,"

"What is that?" Grady asked.

"Nothing," Sophie said a bit too quickly, as she snatched the paper out of Sandor's hand and hid it behind her back.

"Sophie, I saw the paper, tell me what it is now or I'll make you," Grady said. Sophie quickly gave him the paper. She never wanted to see Grady use his ability as a mesmerizer.

"Who's this from?" Grady asked

"That's what I was trying to figure out until Sandor interrupted me," Sophie shot Sandor her death glare. "I was thinking maybe it's from the black swan, but I'm not exactly sure,"

"I'm going to let you go, but you have to go with Sandor," Grady said, in a serious voice. "and be very careful it might even be the kidnappers," Sophie winced at the name. Ever since she and Dex had been kidnapped she'd been having crazy nightmares about her and Dex's kidnappers.

"Okay," Sophie said reassuringly. "I'll be as careful as I can,"

"Good," said Grady, turning to Sandor. "time for you and Sophie to go to school,"


	4. Chapter 4

The next 3 days passed by so slowly, each minute felt like an eternity.

"Come on let's go," Sophie said to Sandor.

"Don't worry I'm coming," Sandor said. "Can't you wait a minute extra?"

"Yes. It's just I want to get over this," Sophie said, as they walked toward the cave.

"Let's go," Sandor said when they got to the cave. They walked inside and saw a small narrow vile with light inside it and next to it a gray leaping crystal.

"What's that?" Sandor asked.

"I'm not sure I think we're supposed to hold up that crystal to the vial," Sophie said. She picked up the crystal and held it up to the small vial of light and a light shined under it and Sophie and Sandor walked into the light.

The cold rush was tempest.

Tearing and shredding and turning turning turning.

Sophie tried to scream or cry or call someones name, but she couldn't think-couldn't function. She was empty. She was nothing. She was-

-slamming into the hot ground like a bug against a windshield, then tumbling tumbling tumbling until she collapsed in a heap.


	5. Chapter 5

"You kids take forever," A strangely familiar voice said from behind.

"Mr. Forkle?" Sophie said, surprised.

"Hi Sophie," Mr. Forkle said. "I was the one who rescued you from the kidnappers,"

"I know," she said. "I figured it out,"

"What's going on, Sophie?" Sandor asked impatiently. "Who is this?"

"Don't worry," She told Sandor. "his name is Mr. Forkle. He used to be my neighbor when I lived with the humans,"

"Who is that?" Sandor asked, as he pointed to 3 cloaked that were coming toward them.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," Sophie screamed. "they're the kidnappers,"

"Yes," Mr. Forkle said. "And this time we're gonna get them for once and for all,"

"Miss Foster," Sandor said, as he pulled out a melder "leap home now,"

"No I'm staying if you are," Sophie argued.

"Sophie go now," Mr. Forkle said. "there's no time for arguing,"

But it was too late. A sphere of everblaze formed around one of the cloaked figure's arm, and he threw it toward Sophie.

Sophie turned around. The whole place was flamed up with everblaze.

Sandor started running toward the figure that threw the everblaze, but the figure threw everblaze at Sandor, and Sandor tried to duck but another cloaked figure threw everblaze at him from behind and it burned Sandor.

"Nooooooooooooo," Sophie screamed, as she ran to Sandor, but a white light wrapped around her and she couldn't move anywhere. She tried to touch it but it shocked her when she tried.

Sophie tried to call someones name but she couldn't. She couldn't think through the blaring headache.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sophie," said someone, who was standing in front of her. "can you hear me."

Sophie opened her eyes, she was inside everglen, in the room where she had slept over, the first night she slept in the elvin world, and the room she slept in when she came back after she was kidnapped, and there was Elwin, flashing a blue orb of light around her face like usual. In the past year Sophie had set a record of how many times she went to see Elwin.

"It seems like everything's okay," said Elwin. "but you should still rest,"

"Thanks," Sophie mumbled. "how's Sandor?"

"He's okay," Elwin said. "it's just gonna take a while until he's better."

"Where is he?" Sophie blurted out. "can I see him?"

"He's in another room," he said. "but I think we should give him some rest. He's been through alot."

Sophie didn't argue, not because she wanted to give in, but because she didn't have the strength to argue, and he did have a point. Sophie stood up and pulled out her home crystal.

"Wait," Elwin called. "I think you should rest here a little bit more."

"Fine." Sophie said, as she lied down on the bed. "Can you bring Ella?"

"I knew you would ask." Elwin said with a smile, as he pulled out her blue stuffed elephant, and handed it to her. "I brought her just in case,"

Sophie held Ella tightly and snuggled up. She pulled her imparter out of her pocket, and hailed Edaline.

"Hi Sophie," said Edaline, as her image popped up onto the screen. "how do you feel,"

"I'm okay." said Sophie quickly. "I don't want you to have to worry about me."

"Sophie," said Edaline. "you can tell me if anything's wrong, it's okay, I want to worry about you. You're like a daughter to me, a special one,"

Sophie winced at the words, she didn't like being called special. It was enough to know that the black swan had tweaked her genes, she wasn't special she was a freak.

"I'm okay, really." Sophie promised.

"Okay, bye," said Edaline. "I think you should get some rest,"

"bye," Sophie said, as Edaline's picture popped away.

The second Sophie closed her eyes she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys please review more. I'm like totally out of ideas, that's why I haven't written in like forever. Thanks for reading, and remember to comment, whoever already did thanks soooooooo much it really feels good to read your** **reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, guys, sorry I haven't written in a really long time, it's just that I ran out of ideas like I already mentioned before, but now I've got a few ideas. please review more, please, please, please.**

Sophie got up and saw that she had been moved back to Havenfield. She got ready, and she was about to leave for school when Grady said:

"No, you're not going to Foxfire today, or at least not without Sandor." He moved closer and brushed a hair out of her face. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this, Sophie, I miss him too."

Sophie's throat thickened, and she started to cry.

"Can I at least go visit him." Sophie managed to say between sobs.

"I'll try to arrange it with Elwin." he pulled out his imparter and hailed Elwin.

* * *

"Okay, Elwin said you can go over to Everglen whenever you want." said Grady, as Elwin's image flashed away on his imparter.

"Can I go over now?" she asked, impatiently.

"You can go whenever you like Sophie."

"Is it too early to call you dad."

"I'm ready when you're ready, Kiddo."

"Then thank you," Sophie said before she ran over to him and squashed him into a hug, as she finished the sentence. "dad."

* * *

"Where's Sandor?" Sophie asked Alden impatiently when she arrived at Everglen.

"Calm down Sophie," said Alden. "just follow me."

Alden led her to the same room as she had been just the day before, and saw Sandor lying down on the bed. He had a lot of blisters.

 _Don't focus on the blisters..._ Sophie told herself over and over again.

"He'll probably be better in about two weeks," said Elwin as Sophie entered the room.

"How will I go to Foxfire without him," she said. "I mean, Grady doesn't let me go anywhere without him."

"We'll try to figure something out," Alden said in his usual tone. "meanwhile, you don't have to go to school."

"Okay, I guess I'll go home now," said Sophie. "I'll come over about the same time tomorrow."

"Bye Sophie," Said Elwin. "see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Sophie as she glittered away.


End file.
